Snitch estomacal
by Arya Brommson
Summary: Cuando Katie se reencuentra con su antiguo capitán de quidditch, la snitch que vive en su estómago volverá a la vida para recordarle que sigue estando enamorada de Oliver Wood pero esta vez tratará de que lo suyo termine en algo más que una amistad lejana.


_¡Hola!_

_He vuelto con otra historia que por el momento solamente tengo planeado que sean dos o tres capítulos. Algo muy corto que escribí para calmarme. Espero les guste y hasta más abajito_

_A.B._

* * *

_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Jo Rowling y a cualquiera que pueda pagar por sus derechos, yo no (llora silenciosamente)_

_Aclaración: Dedicado con todo mi corazón a __**katie-wood**__, __**nanys-iguardia**__, __**Moony Wood**__, __**Kathy Black**__, __**Aid4**__, __**Dulce Murtagh**__, __**Samantha Black, EvaLP **__(si están presentes) y todos los que lean._

* * *

**Snitch estomacal, de nuevo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katie sintió como sus piernas temblaban de una forma terrible mientras en su estómago algo se movía de forma constante y ruidosa. Se puso tensa en cuanto supo de qué se trataba.

"La snitch… de nuevo" pensó, furiosa.

–Angie… –empezó frotándose el estómago con rostro asustado, la snitch no había dado muestras de vida desde hacía algún tiempo–. Creo que me siento mal.

Su capitana la miró con la ceja arqueada y una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Solamente tienes nervios. Es normal.

–Pero no es un partido –objetó Ginny Weasley, la tercera cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies–. Solo es una convivencia amistosa con el Puddlemere antes de nuestro próximo encuentro.

–Sí –la animó Sophie Jones, la buscadora del equipo, con una enorme sonrisa–. Guarda esos nervios para el partido, cuando te enfrentes al impotente guardián del Puddlemere, lo bueno es que...

– ¡Oh! –soltó Ginny, interrumpiendo sin querer a Sophie, miró a Katie con una sonrisa de disculpa–. Lo había olvidado, lo siento.

Katie suspiró ante la mirada curiosa de Sophie mientras la snitch seguía con su vuelo frenético.

–Olvidó que odio las convivencias, es raro que en estos eventos todo vaya "de maravilla" y en el partido es lo contrario e incluso llegan a tirarte de la escoba –mintió Katie.

Sophie resopló.

–Si no me quieres decir, solamente sé franca. Odio cuando me mienten –la buscadora arrugó la nariz y se marchó para reunirse con las golpeadoras.

Ginny palmeó la espalda de Katie con una mirada triste.

–Deberías de olvidarlo. He escuchado que hay un montón de chicos que quieren algo contigo, ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad? Puede que encuentres a alguien mejor.

Katie se quedó en silencio, pensativa.

"¿Debería de buscar a alguien mejor?" pensó.

Por toda respuesta la snitch se movió violentamente, arrancándole una mueca de dolor y fastidio.

–Creo que eso es un no, Ginny –comentó Angelina, divertida–. Admitámoslo, Katie es perfecta para el cabeza de quaffle de Wood y viceversa.

–Ya pasó mucho tiempo –objetó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

–El tiempo no importa cuando es la persona indicada, ¿acaso no pasó lo mismo contigo y Harry?

La cazadora pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y miró a Katie con asombro.

–Entonces serás increíblemente feliz cuando esté juntos. Aunque admito que Wood es más despistado que Harry. Bueno, tanto tiempo sin notarte…

–Sí que la notó al finalizar el torneo de quidditch en el que por fin ganamos la copa –la cortó Angelina, Katie se sonrojó mientras que la snitch estomacal parecía volar con más calma pero, curiosamente, eso lo notaba más que cuando se ponía furiosa–. La besó.

– ¿Y no le explicó nada después?

–Hizo lo típico de Oliver, lo justificó diciendo que había sido a causa de la emoción.

– ¿Y se lo creyó? –preguntó Ginny, señalándola con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto que sí, aceptará de todo antes que reconocer que el capitán se enamoró de ella. Y no he podido convencerla de lo contrario. Si tienen algo en común ese par es en ser demasiado tercos, testarudos, orgullosos…

–Basta –las cortó Katie, más colorada que nunca–. Dejen de habar de mí como si no estuviera presente.

Angelina rió.

–Pero eso ya lo sabes, te lo hemos repetido Leanne y yo hasta el cansancio, pero te niegas a aceptarlo.

Katie abrió la boca para replicar algo que salvara la poca dignidad cuando el entrenador, John Wayne, apareció con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Están todos en el comedor –soltó–. Vamos, chicas, es hora.

Ella se sintió desfallecer mientras el equipo salía rumbo al lugar señalado por el entrenador, su snitch volaba como loca por su estómago, incluso creyó sentir como trataba de subir para llegar a sus pulmones.

Y no era para menos, la última vez que ellos se vieron había sido durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero ese recuerdo estaba empañado, en esos días no hablaron mucho, se limitaron a luchar, Katie suspiró, en esa ocasión no se despidieron. Y hasta el momento solo lo había visto por las veces que aparecía en las revistas.

–El Puddlemere United –declaró John mientras las dejaba pasar.

Katie evitó poner los ojos en blanco y trató de serenarse.

"Respira y no huyas, Bell, eres Gryffindor. Eres una leona"

Alzó la mirada solamente para quedarse atrapada por unos ojos negros, profundos, que estaban clavados en ella. Sintió como se quedaba sin respiración, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca, tenía miedo de que, si lo hacía, la snitch estomacal saldría disparada hacia Oliver Wood, que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

–Bell –saludó cuando estuvo a un metro de ella–. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

–Mucho tiempo, Wood –comentó segundos después, el temblor en sus piernas había cesado, pero tenía en cuenta de que estaba clavada en el piso.

Definitivamente ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían logrado que sus sentimientos hacia ese chico disminuyeran, en realidad, al tenerlo enfrente debía de controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo como cuando ganaron la copa en el colegio.

O darle una buena paliza por no darse cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorada.

Las dos opciones eran demasiado tentadoras, pero solamente tenía muy claro una cosa: que esta vez, pasara lo que pasara, no iba a permitir que ese chico se alejara de ella.

Su snitch estomacal no la dejaría. Y, aunque la odiara en ocasiones como esta donde la dejaba aturdida y sin saber que decir, le alegraba que al menos una parte muy pequeña de ella luchara por lo que más quería. Y lo que más quería en ese momento era que Oliver Wood formara parte de su vida de una forma más completa.

Y lo conseguiría.

* * *

_Shalalá_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Gracias por leer esto._

_Dos o tres capítulos en total_

_Cuiden los árboles y no maten muggles hasta que sea legal_

_Un beso_

_Arya Brommson_


End file.
